


sssssprikeASSchin woooo ❗️❗️❗️🤦

by alphanumerical



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), fell!lab rats
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I’m proud of my narrative voice here, anyways it will turn into angsty fluffy smutty spikebastian soon, but Platonic - Freeform, but it’s going to be multi chapter eventually, but plot important seggs cause if I wrote proper smut, fell AU, i should stop before I spoil everything it’s legit just a halfasses drabble rn lmaoo, idk its short so there isn’t much to tag, idk there is gonna be like abuse and murder and probably seggs, just a little miniseries of drabble s to use while the fell au develops, let’s just say, like it’s spikebastian centric but platonically and then Sebastian and chase are gonna date, sebachase is the actual ship here, so I hope that interests you, so many many more tags to be added, spoilers but not really, that scares me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical
Summary: I mean I pretty much summarized it in the tags lmao but basically tales place in the fell AU where the virus from that one episode didn’t go away and infected everyone. Spike, who’s pretty much become chase’s bitch at this point (though still is his chaotic self) makes contact with Sebastian. Their friendship helps spike become his own man OwO uwu 🥺🥺🥺🥺 its a really good fic I promise please read it I need validation
Relationships: Sebastian Krane & Spike Davenport
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	sssssprikeASSchin woooo ❗️❗️❗️🤦

Spike was having a good day.

He’s been out more often, thanks to this virus that glitches Chase’s program. Now that Chase has become more gloriously, selfishly, bronzingly powerful, Spike has permission to “do whatever he wants as long as it’s fucked up.” Spike gets to step into rooms and watch children scatter into hiding. Spike gets to pick up puny little Adam and throw him into walls. Spike gets to knock over trucks and throw wholeas garbage cans into oceans. 

Spike protects Chase doing what he does best—fear mongering and destruction. Speaking of, Chase has finally settled for a more reasonable goal than President: dictator. 

Spike’s in such a good mood on this beautifully horrible Friday that he decides to read the message in the bottle that showed up on the beach that day. He’s supposed to destroy outside contact, as it could be a bomb or tracking device, but he almost hoped it was something dangerous. He welcomed threats. He challenged fear. It’s all just an excuse to draw blood, and Spike loves drawing blood.

So, sitting in the cool shadow of the Bionic Island training center, atop a slightly damp rock, Spike opened the letter.

“Please, Chase, please let this reach you

The update, Krane installed it for me, he still can detect bits and pieces of you guys, I’m out of prison, talk to me please you can use telepathy with this new software I’m sorry and i love you”

The message was written with clearly shaking hands. Spike had never met or even heard of Sebastian, but he felt his heart pound and his mouth regretfully smile. Must be the body’s natural response to that name.

As Spike considered this—why Chase would keep this from him, who he is, if Chase was in love, how could this information be useful, and most importantly, is it worth going behind Chase’s back—he picked the bottle that carried the message up by its neck and shattered it against the rock. Then he picked up the rock and shattered it between his hands. The pebbles that would hurt his feet if he still felt pain rolled beneath him.

Spike ultimately decided that doing impulsive things was his specialty, so why the hell not. He tapped into his chip, and after a few clumsy misclicks (Chase really did download hentai onto his chip, huh) Spike was video calling Sebastian.

“Chase!” Sebastian said before Spike could get a word out.

Fucking hell, the Sebastian kid was hot. His clearly forced smile hung lopsidedly on his face. His eyes sat softly back in his skull. Black shadows rested under his eye. Cuts, some actively bleeding, tore across his face. Sexy. Spike instinctually started flexing. “No,” he corrected, deepening his voice, “Spike.”

Sebastian, despite looking like he’d been crying earlier, laughed. “Oh yeah, I heard about you. Could you take a message?”

This was going to be fun.


End file.
